More than Meets the Eye
by Bubblebirdz
Summary: This is a challenge where im taking a summary with a few details from someone and turning it into a story Tristan is an Officer in the army and he's stationed in London where he bumps into Rory who is visiting her Great-Grandmother. Reivew please!


**Title: **More than meets the eye****

Chapter 1:  Welcome to London! 

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Gilmore Girls, do you _really_ think I would have kicked certain characters off the show…didn't think so!

**Summery: **Takes place in the future around two years after Rory and Tristan graduate from college. Tristan is an Officer in the army and he's stationed somewhere in Europe where he bumps into Rory who is visiting her Great- Grandmother.

**A/N: **Okay, this is my third story….my first two were literari (I know what you're thinking…..literari for the first two, then Trory?!?!?!?!?) but I've got reasoning behind my ideas.  You see, my first story did okay, but not real great. And my second story did _so bad_ that I ended up deleting it…..yup, I hated it that much! So I'm trying a completely different approach…..hoping it'll do better. Besides, I don't _hate_ Tristan or anything, I just think Milo's hotter…..but that's an opinion! Chad's almost equally as hot!!!!!

And so here I am, writing a Trory, and hoping it'll do well. Oh, and I cant take _complete _credit for the idea/plot…. I'm doing this as a challenge, off of a page I saw **Pearls24** put up. So, this is just my best shot at attempting the challenge…. feedback is always appreciated! (And no flames…. please? constructive criticism, if you must. But positive reviews are much better…. thanks!)

"At this time, we'd like all seats in their upright positions and all tray-tables locked into place. Flight attendants, prepare for landing"

Rory Gilmore suddenly became aware of her surroundings as the captain's voice filled the plane. She had fallen asleep during the flight from JFK International in New York to Heathrow Airport in London, England. **(AN: Rory took a flight from New York because there were no flights to London nonstop from the airport in Connecticut, so she first flew from Connecticut to New York, and then to England.) ** But at the announcement that the plane would be landing shortly, Rory woke up completely.  She quickly gathered up her few belongings, and shoved them into the tote she had brought along one of her carry-on items. Then she moved her seat into the upright position as the captain had asked, and settled in for her arrival to London, England. Looking out the small window she could see that the plane was descending, and she knew it wouldn't be long before she was on the ground.

*~*~*~*

10 minutes later

*~*~*~*

Rory sighed. The plane had landed not more than 10 minutes ago, and she was already a little homesick. She dug through her purse until she found her cell phone and dialed one of the numbers that she was most familiar with. The phone rang once, twice, on the third ring someone picked up. "Mom?" Rory asked.

"Rory, baby! How was the flight?" Lorelai's peppy voice was on the other line, oh so many thousands of miles away.

"Fine, I read a little, ate a little and slept a little. I just wanted to call and tell you that I got in safely." Rory replied as she looked around the airport. It sure looked different than any other airport she had seen in the United States.

"Good to hear. Hey, enjoy your time with Grandma!" Lorelai said lively. 

Rory only sighed. "I miss you already! And I'm worried that things might not go well with me and Great-Grandma. I mean, I haven't really seen her in a long time…." Her voice trailed off.

"Don't worry so much babe, it'll all be alright. You know grandma Lorelai has been looking forward to your visit for months. She is just a lonely old woman, who is looking for a little company. Besides, you helping her clean up her place will mean a lot to her. You being the organizational freak that you are…"

"Well, I guess when you put it that way…. Anyways, you're right. I'm here to help Great-Grandma, and not to be homesick." Rory sighed again

But Lorelai only laughed. " I'm right, I'm _always_ right! Hey! You aren't just in Europe to help Grandma! Enjoy yourself…. pick up a guy or two, and come back home with many stories to tell dear old mom. Kapeesh?" 

Rory laughed. "Kapeesh. I don't know about the guy thing so much though. I mean, I'm here to help Great-Grandma, not go boy hunting."

"You never know what could happen...keep your eyes open."

"Sure thing mom. Listen, I've got to go get my baggage, Ill talk to you later."

"Love you Rory. And promise me, you'll enjoy yourself."  
  


"Will do, mom. Bye!" Rory hung up her phone, and slipped her cell phone back into her purse. Just then, she saw her bag go around on the baggage claim carousel.

"Wait, stop! Somebody get that bag, please!" Rory ran back over to the baggage carousel. "Please! That's my bag!" 

A tall young man with dark brown hair kindly grabbed her bag and handed it to her.  "Here you go."

"Oh, thank you, very much." Rory gasped as she looked up and stopped to catch her breath. 

The man looked her in the eyes, and she could see how if she looked into his eyes for too long she could get stuck there. He had the most gorgeous brown eyes she had ever seen. Quickly, she looked down.

"Thanks, a lot." She repeated. "Oh no, she thought I'm about to start babbling and rambling!" Rory thought.

The man grinned and walked away. Rory stood there, a little bit stunned for a minute. "Hmm…." She thought, "Maybe I should listen to mom's advice after all." Rory laughed a little at her mother's previous comment. "Keep your eyes open." And with that thought in mind, she grabbed her bags, and headed towards the airport's exit, casually checking out the guys that she passed. 

**AN:** okay, and _that_ was my attempt at chapter one….more to follow, review! Reviewreviewreviewreviewreview! lol…. I'm just looking for a little feedback. Should I continue? Oh, and there will be many more surprises in later chapters…. you just gotta review and show your appreciation! I know that this chapter might have been a little blah, but, I _promise_ the following chapters will be better.

One last thought: reviews make authors happy…make my day, would you? :-) 


End file.
